


Salt

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Authority Figures, F/M, Post-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Their roles are reversed now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: authority figures
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Zuko walks with a new grace, a new sense of pride. It could be, should be easy to burn open her lock, but he always makes a show of pulling out the keys. Azula scoots forward, knees scraping against the floor until she can press against the bars. 

"Do I make you excited, brother?" The bars are cool, smooth under her cheek. "What would people say if they knew?" 

The bars digs into her cheek as she rocks her hips back and forth, an invitation. She can already smell the thick, salty musk of arousal. 

"Sit back on your heels. Remove your clothing." 

Azula sits a moment, waiting, watching him until finally the lock clicks.


End file.
